Final Fantasy XII weapons
The following is a list of the weapons in Final Fantasy XII. Most melee weapons have a chance of performing a random hit combo, while ranged weapons and measures can deal critical hits. Some weapons cannot do either. Some weapons can knockback opponents while others cannot. Some weapons have an elemental affinity, which lets the wielder deal +50% the normal damage with attacks related to the element. Certain weapons can inflict opponents with statuses on hit. Different weapon types vary in charge and action time. Characters perform a different victory pose after a boss] battle depending on which weapon they finished the battle equipping. Several new weapons appear in the International Zodiac Job System version and carried over to The Zodiac Age. Many are higher grade versions of previous weapons, denoted by a letter at the end of their name. They look identical to their original counterparts, but have higher attack power, and many have added effects. The Shikari's Nagasa and Shikari's Nagasa F were added to replace the Danjuro weapon, and now have different requirements for obtaining, as well as different stats from the Danjuro. Two weapons, Trango Tower and Seitengrat, were added in as new ultimate weapons, and have the highest stats. They are invisible when equipped. Unequipped One-handed weapons One-handed weapons are the most plentiful kind of weapon. Having a character use a one-handed weapon allows them to equip a shield with their other hand, giving them more evasion. Swords Swords offer a balanced mix of speed, consistency, and power. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's defense. All swords, except for the Stoneblade, add 5 to evasion. Swords can knockback enemies. Swords are among the slower weapons with 2.88s charge, and 1.2s action time. Swords' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125) -Defense * + Strength * (Lv+Strength)/256 The Knight can equip every sword, and the Time Battlemage and Bushi jobs can equip high level swords, and the Blood Sword respectively if they invest in Espers on the License Board. Unlike the original release, Masamune I is classified a one-handed sword. Despite this, it still uses the katana's damage formula in also considering the wielder's Magick stat in calculating damage. Daggers Daggers do not deal as much damage as swords, but they make up for it in speed. Many daggers also have useful additional effects. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength and speed, and the enemy's defense. Daggers add 5 Evasion, except the Main Gauche, which adds 34 Evasion. Daggers are the fastest weapons, with the least charge time to perform an attack. Daggers cannot knockback enemies. Daggers' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125)-Defense] * + Strength * (Lv+Speed)/218 The Shikari can equip every dagger, and the White Mage job can equip the Orichalcum Dirk and the Platinum Dagger if they buy the Famfrit license. Axes and hammers Axes and hammers offer a huge boost to attack at the expense of consistency. For example, a sword may consistently do 400 damage to an enemy, but an axe or hammer may do 800 damage to the same enemy, or it may do only 30 damage. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength and vitality, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's defense. Axes attack slightly faster than hammers: axes have 2.39s charge, whereas hammers have 2.63s. Axes and hammers can knockback enemies. Axes and hammers' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(0~1.111) -Defense * + Strength * (Lv+Vitality)/128 Only the Foebreaker can equip them. Axes Hammers Maces Damage is calculated based on the weapon's attack, the enemy's defense, and the character's magick power, as opposed to the character's strength. As such, maces are recommended for magick-geared support characters. Maces cannot knockback enemies. Maces have 2.63s charge, and 1.2s action time, making them average at attack speed. Maces' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125) -Defense * +Magic * (Lv+Magick Power)/256 The Red Battlemage can equip maces. Measures Measures have low attack ratings, but ignore defense when used, damage being calculated solely on the weapon's attack. Measures also cause beneficial status effects on hit, so they are to be used to strengthen the party without using MP and should generally be switched out for more conventional weapons after being used. Measures add 35 evasion, which, along with the ability to equip shields, makes a character equipped with a measure difficult to hit. Measures are effective when attacking characters to remove the confuse status since measures do not deal heavy damage yet can confer beneficial statuses. Unlike other melee weapons, measures have a chance of dealing critical hits. Targets cannot parry or block measure attacks, but the wielder can still miss due to bad accuracy. Measures cannot knockback enemies. Measures have the same speed as hammers and maces at 2.63s charge, and 1.2s action time. Measures' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1\sim 1.125)^2 The Machinist can take advantage of these weapons to bestow consistent beneficial stats effects to allies without casting magick. Two-handed weapons Two-handed weapons do not allow the equipping of a shield, but do offer more damage than one-handed weapons, and sometimes even attack faster. Greatswords Greatswords are generally more difficult to come by than regular swords. They deliver consistent heavy damage and should be equipped by the player's primary damage dealers. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's defense. Greatswords can knockback enemies, apart from the Sword of Kings and the Treaty-Blade. Greatswords attack faster than regular swords with 2.47s charge, and 1.2s action time. Greatswords' damage calculation: : {\it DMG} = AttackPower} * {\rm Random}(1\sim 1.125) - {\it Defense} * + {\it Strength} * ({\it Lv}+{\it Strength})/256 The Knight can equip every greatsword. The Red Battlemage can equip every greatsword besides the Excalibur, Excalipoor and the Tournesol, albeit with the help of Espers unlocking the License Board. The White Mage can also unlock the first three greatswords with Esper assistance. Katana Katana have lower attack than greatswords, but they make up for it with their higher chance of combo attacks. The player can take advantage of the katana's propensity for combos by equipping Genji Gloves, which increase the rate of combo attacks. Damage is calculated based on the weapon's attack, the enemy's defense, and the character's strength and magick power. The last factor allows even a magick-geared character to become a melee damage dealer when equipped with a katana. Katana cannot knockback enemies. All katana have 2.39s charge, and 1.2s action time, making them average when it comes to attacking speed. Katana's damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125) -Defense * + Strength * (Lv+Magick Power)/256 Katana are equipped by the Bushi. Ninja swords Ninja swords have an even higher chance of combo attacks than katana, so using the same equipment strategy as with katana will yield even more combo attacks. Ninja swords cause dark-elemental damage and are thus useless against the undead. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength and speed, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's defense. All ninja swords add 20 to evasion. Ninja swords cannot knockback enemies. Ninja swords are among the fastest weapons at 1.97s charge and 1.2s action time; only daggers are faster. Ninja swords are stronger compared to the original release and most are non-elemental instead of Dark; Koga Blade is now Earth-elemental, Iga Blade is now Water, and the Yagyu Darkblade stays Dark-elemental. They are used by the Shikari job. Ninja swords' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125) -Defense * + Strength * (Lv+Speed)/218 Spears The Zodiac Spear is a difficult to come by weapon which has the highest Attack in the original version. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's defense. Spears add 8 to evasion. Spears can knockback enemies. Spears are among the faster weapons with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. Spears' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125) -Defense * + Strength * (Lv+Strength)/256 Almost all mid to late-game spears received damage buffs compared to the original release, with the high level Gungnir, Dragon Whisker and Zodiac Spears now being able to inflict Disable as well. Spears are used by the Uhlan job. Poles Like katana and ninja swords, poles are prone to combo attacks. The player can equip the Genji Gloves to maximize on poles' combo attack potential. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's magick defense, making it especially devastating to un-Shelled enemies and enemies with low magick defense. Poles add 25 to evasion and can knockback enemies. Poles' attack speed is average at 2.47s charge and 1.2s action time. Poles' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125) - Magick Defense * + Strength * (Lv+Strength)/256 Poles can be used by the Monk job. Rods Like maces, rods are well-suited to magick-geared characters since they increase the wielder's magick power and MP. A couple of rods grant beneficial status effects on hit. Rods may end up being a more efficient choice for casters later in the game as the MP bonuses they grant when multiplied by the Quickening bonuses are more substantial than the small Magick Power bonuses granted by staves. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's defense. Rods add 6 to evasion and never deal hit combos or critical hits. Rods can knockback enemies. Rods are among the slower weapons with 2.72s charge and 1.2s action time. Rods' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125) -Defense * + Strength * (Lv+Strength)/256 Rods are used by the White Mage job. Staves Staves are well-suited to magick-geared characters as some boost elemental magick spells; for example, casting Blizzaga with a Glacial Staff will cause more damage than without it. When used for physical attacks, damage is calculated based on the character's strength and magick power, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's defense. Staves add 8 to evasion and never deal hit combos or critical hits, but can knockback enemies. Staves are among the slower weapons with 2.8s charge and 1.2s action time. Staves' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125) -Defense * + Strength * (Lv+Magick Power)/256 Staves can be used by Black Mages. Ranged weapons Though ranged weapons usually take longer to use and do not allow the equipping of a shield, they allow characters with lower defenses to attack from a distance. Ranged weapons enable one to physically attack a flying enemy. A party equipped with ranged weapons tends to spread out more during battle, causing an enemy's area attacks to likely hit fewer of the player's party members. This is especially helpful if the enemy can use third-level black magick or cast spells like Disable and Stop in an area. Instead of combos, ranged weapons can deal critical hits. Bows Enemies cannot counter bow and arrow attacks, but their accuracy is adversely affected by bad weather, like rain and snowstorms. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength and speed, the combined attack of the bow and arrow and the enemy's defense. Bows do not offer an evasion bonus. Bows can knockback enemies. Bows are among the slowest weapons with 2.96s charge, and 1.4s action time. Bows can be used by the Archer. Bows' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125)-Defense] * + Strength * (Lv+Speed)/218 Crossbows Enemies cannot parry or counter crossbow attacks, though the attacks have an increased chance of simply missing altogether. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength, the combined attack of the crossbow and bolt, and the enemy's defense. Crossbows are the fastest ranged weapons at 2.3s charge and 1.4s action. Crossbows add 5 to evasion and their accuracy is lowered in bad weather. Crossbows cannot knockback enemies. Crossbows' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125) -Defense * + Strength * (Lv+Strength)/256 Crossbows can be used by the Time Battlemage job. Guns Guns take almost twice as long to use as other weapons, but they make up for it by having perfect accuracy. Enemies cannot parry, block, or counter gun attacks. Guns ignore an enemy's defense, meaning that damage is calculated solely by the combined attack of the gun and its bullets. Guns add 10 to evasion and can knockback enemies. Guns are the slowest weapons apart from Wyrmhero Blade, at 4.2s charge, and 1.4s action time. Guns' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125)^2 Guns can be used by the Mechanist. The Shikari also has access to the notably powerful late game guns, if they unlock Shemhazai on the License Board. Hand-bombs Similar to axes and hammers, hand-bombs offer the chance of heavy damage at the expense of consistency. They may inflict heavy damage or hardly any damage at all. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength and vitality, the combined attack of the hand-bomb and bomb, and the enemy's defense. Hand-bombs offer no evasion bonus and never deal hit combos or critical hits. Hand-bombs cannot knockback enemies. Hand-bombs have 2.8s charge and 1.4s action time, average attack speed for a ranged weapon. Hand-bombs' damage calculation: : DMG = Power * Random(0~1.111) -Defense * + Strength * (Lv+Vitality)/128 Hand-bombs can be used by the Foebreaker. The Black Mage and the Mechanist can also access mid to late-game hand-bombs by unlocking various Espers. NPC weapons The following are weapons of the guests. Dummied weapons The following weapons are dummied out. Two out of the three weapons are fully functional. Hero's Blade appears in as the sword she is wielding, and in the opening cutscene where King Raminas gives the sword to Rasler. The weapon may have had some storyline significance that was cut. The following weapon models have no names but do appear in the game data. They were not used as weapons, but can be seen in shops and other buildings as background decoration. DummiedSword2-ffxii.png|Unknown Sword 1. DummiedSword4-ffxii.png|Unknown Sword 2. DummiedClub-ffxii.png|Unknown Club. DummiedKatana-ffxii.png|Unknown Katana. DummiedMace-ffxii.png|Unknown Mace. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) DFF2015 Demonsbane Vaan.png|Demonsbane. Dissidia2015MythrilSword.png|Mythril Sword. Dissidia2015ZwillBlade.png|Zwill Blade. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Aldebaran (XII).jpg|Aldebaran. DFFOO Altair (XII).jpg|Altair. DFFOO Chopper (XII).png|Chopper. DFFOO Mythril Sword (XII).png|Mythril Sword. DFFOO Orichalcum.png|Orichalcum. DFFOO Platinum Sword.png|Platinum Sword. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Altair Icon.png|Altair. PFF Aldebaran Icon.png|Aldebaran Rank 5 icon. PFF Aldebaran Icon 2.png|Aldebaran Rank 6 icon. PFF Aldebaran Icon 3.png|Aldebaran Rank 7 icon. PFF Anastasia Icon.png|Anastasia XIIRW. PFF Antares Icon.png|Antares. PFF Betelgeuse Icon.png|Betelgeuse. PFF Broadaxe Icon.png|Broadaxe. PFF Chaos Blade Icon.png|Chaos Blade Rank 5 icon. PFF Chaos Blade FFXII Icon 2.png|Chaos Blade Rank 6 icon. PFF Chaos Blade Icon 3.png|Chaos Blade Rank 7 icon. PFF Cherry Staff Icon.png|Cherry Staff. PFF Demonsbane Icon.png|Demonsbane. PFF Elfin Bow Icon.png|Elfin Bow. PFF Fomalhaut Icon.png|Fomalhaut. PFF Francisca Icon.png|Francisca. PFF Hammerhead Icon.png|Hammerhead. PFF Handaxe Icon.png|Handaxe. PFF Highway Star Icon.png|Highway Star Rank 5 icon. PFF Highway Star FFXII Icon 2.png|Highway Star Rank 6 icon. PFF Highway Star Icon 3.png|Highway Star Rank 7 icon. PFF Joyeuse FFXII Icon.png|Joyeuse Rank 6 icon. PFF Joyeuse Icon 2.png|Joyeuse Rank 7 icon. PFF Koga Blade Icon.png|Koga Blade rank 5 icon. PFF Koga Blade Icon 2.png|Koga Blade rank 6 icon. PFF Koga Blade Icon 3.png|Koga Blade rank 7 icon. PFF Lohengrin Icon.png|Lohengrin Rank 5 icon. PFF Lohengrin FFXII Icon 2.png|Lohengrin Rank 6 icon. PFF Lohengrin Icon 3.png|Lohengrin Rank 7 icon. PFF Murasame Icon.png|Murasame Rank 5 icon. PFF Murasame Icon 2.png|Murasame Rank 6 icon. PFF Murasame Icon 3.png|Murasame Rank 7 icon. PFF Mythril Blade Icon.png|Mythril Blade. PFF Orochi Icon.png|Orochi Rank 5 icon. PFF Orochi Icon 2.png|Orochi Rank 6 icon. PFF Osafune Icon.png|Osafune. PFF Perseus Bow Icon.png|Perseus Bow. PFF Platinum Sword Icon.png|Platinum Sword. PFF Slasher Icon.png|Slasher. PFF Spica Icon.png|Spica Rank 5 icon. PFF Spica Icon 2.png|Spica Rank 6 icon. PFF Spica Icon 3.png|Spica Rank 7 icon. PFF Stoneblade Icon.png|Stoneblade. PFF Zwill Blade Icon.png|Zwill Blade. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Cherry Staff R.png|Cherry Staff ®. FFAB Kogarasumaru R.png|Kogarasumaru ®. FFAB Kotetsu R.png|Kotetsu ®. FFAB Mage Masher R.png|Mage Masher ®. FFAB Osafune R.png|Osafune ®. FFAB Paramina Crossbow R.png|Paramina Crossbow ®. FFAB Cherry Staff R+.png|Cherry Staff (R+). FFAB Kogarasumaru R+.png|Kogarasumaru (R+). FFAB Kotetsu R+.png|Kotetsu (R+). FFAB Mage Masher R+.png|Mage Masher (R+). FFAB Osafune R+.png|Osafune (R+). FFAB Paramina Crossbow R+.png|Paramina Crossbow (R+). FFAB Antares SR.png|Antares (SR). FFAB Assassin's Dagger SR.png|Assassin's Dagger (SR). FFAB Betelgeuse SR.png|Betelgeuse (SR). FFAB Chopper SR.png|Chopper (SR). FFAB Demonsbane SR.png|Demonsbane (SR). FFAB Elven Bow SR.png|Elven Bow (SR). FFAB Lohengrin SR.png|Lohengrin (SR). FFAB Longbow SR.png|Longbow (SR). FFAB Loxley Bow SR.png|Loxley Bow (SR). FFAB Magoroku SR.png|Magoroku (SR). FFAB Orochi SR.png|Orochi (SR). FFAB Recurve Crossbow SR.png|Recurve Crossbow (SR). FFAB Serpent Rod SR.png|Serpent Rod (SR). FFAB Sirius SR.png|Sirius (SR). FFAB Sword of Kings SR.png|Sword of Kings (SR). FFAB Thorned Mace SR.png|Thorned Mace (SR). FFAB Zwill Blade SR.png|Zwill Blade (SR). FFAB Antares SR+.png|Antares (SR+). FFAB Assassin's Dagger SR+.png|Assassin's Dagger (SR+). FFAB Betelgeuse SR+.png|Betelgeuse (SR+). FFAB Chopper SR+.png|Chopper (SR+). FFAB Demonsbane SR+.png|Demonsbane (SR+). FFAB Elven Bow SR+.png|Elven Bow (SR+). FFAB Lohengrin SR+.png|Lohengrin (SR+). FFAB Longbow SR+.png|Longbow (SR+). FFAB Loxley Bow SR+.png|Loxley Bow (SR+). FFAB Magoroku SR+.png|Magoroku (SR+). FFAB Orochi SR+.png|Orochi (SR+). FFAB Recurve Crossbow SR+.png|Recurve Crossbow (SR+). FFAB Serpent Rod SR+.png|Serpent Rod (SR+). FFAB Sirius SR+.png|Sirius (SR+). FFAB Sword of Kings SR+.png|Sword of Kings (SR+). FFAB Thorned Mace SR+.png|Thorned Mace (SR+). FFAB Zwill Blade SR+.png|Zwill Blade (SR+). FFAB Aldebaran FFXII SSR.png|Aldebaran (SSR). FFAB Ancient Sword FFXII SSR.png|Ancient Sword (SSR). FFAB Avenger FFXII SSR.png|Avenger (SSR). FFAB Betelgeuse SSR.png|Betelgeuse (SSR). FFAB Capella FFXII SSR.png|Capella (SSR). FFAB Chaos Blade SSR.png|Chaos Blade (SSR). FFAB Claymore FFXII SSR.png|Claymore (SSR). FFAB Cloud Staff SSR.png|Cloud Staff (SSR). FFAB Deathbringer FFXII SSR.png|Deathbringer (SSR). FFAB Demonsbane FFXII SSR.png|Demonsbane (SSR). FFAB Diamond Sword FFXII SSR.png|Diamond Sword (SSR). FFAB Dragon Whisker FFXII SSR.png|Dragon Whisker (SSR). FFAB Empyrean Rod SSR.png|Empyrean Rod (SSR). FFAB Gaia Rod SSR.png|Gaia Rod (SSR). FFAB Golden Axe SSR.png|Golden Axe (SSR). FFAB Golden Staff FFXII SSR.png|Golden Staff (SSR). FFAB Greataxe SSR.png|Greataxe (SSR). FFAB Icebrand FFXII SSR.png|Icebrand (SSR). FFAB Judicer's Staff FFXII SSR.png|Judicer's Staff (SSR). FFAB Koga Blade SSR.png|Koga Blade (SSR). FFAB Kotetsu SSR.png|Kotetsu (SSR). FFAB Lohengrin FFXII SSR.png|Lohengrin (SSR). FFAB Loxley Bow FFXII SSR.png|Loxley Bow (SSR). FFAB Penetrator Crossbow SSR.png|Penetrator Crossbow (SSR). FFAB Perseus Bow SSR.png|Perseus Bow (SSR). FFAB Serpent Rod SSR.png|Serpent Rod (SSR). FFAB Sirius FFXII SSR.png|Sirius (SSR). FFAB Spica SSR.png|Spica (SSR). FFAB Stoneblade SSR.png|Stoneblade (SSR). FFAB Treaty Blade SSR.png|Treaty-Blade (SSR). FFAB Ultima Blade SSR.png|Ultima Blade (SSR). FFAB Wyrmhero Blade SSR.png|Wyrmhero Blade (SSR). FFAB Yakei SSR.png|Yakei (SSR). FFAB Yoichi Bow FFXII SSR.png|Yoichi Bow (SSR). FFAB Zwill Blade SSR.png|Zwill Blade (SSR). FFAB Aldebaran FFXII SSR+.png|Aldebaran (SSR+). FFAB Ancient Sword FFXII SSR+.png|Ancient Sword (SSR+). FFAB Avenger FFXII SSR+.png|Avenger (SSR+). FFAB Capella FFXII SSR+.png|Capella (SSR+). FFAB Chaos Blade SSR+.png|Chaos Blade (SSR+). FFAB Claymore FFXII SSR+.png|Claymore (SSR+). FFAB Cloud Staff SSR+.png|Cloud Staff (SSR+). FFAB Demonsbane FFXII SSR+.png|Demonsbane (SSR+). FFAB Diamond Sword FFXII SSR+.png|Diamond Sword (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Whisker FFXII SSR+.png|Dragon Whisker (SSR+). FFAB Gaia Rod SSR+.png|Gaia Rod (SSR+). FFAB Golden Axe SSR+.png|Golden Axe (SSR+). FFAB Golden Staff FFXII SSR+.png|Golden Staff (SSR+). FFAB Greataxe SSR+.png|Greataxe (SSR+). FFAB Icebrand FFXII SSR+.png|Icebrand (SSR+). FFAB Judicer's Staff FFXII SSR+.png|Judicer's Staff (SSR+). FFAB Koga Blade SSR+.png|Koga Blade (SSR+). FFAB Kotetsu SSR+.png|Kotetsu (SSR+). FFAB Loxley Bow FFXII SSR+.png|Loxley Bow (SSR+). FFAB Penetrator Crossbow SSR+.png|Penetrator Crossbow (SSR+). FFAB Perseus Bow SSR+.png|Perseus Bow (SSR+). FFAB Serpent Rod SSR+.png|Serpent Rod (SSR+). FFAB Sirius FFXII SSR+.png|Sirius (SSR+). FFAB Stoneblade SSR+.png|Stoneblade (SSR+). FFAB Ultima Blade SSR+.png|Ultima Blade (SSR+). FFAB Yakei SSR+.png|Yakei (SSR+). FFAB Yoichi Bow FFXII SSR+.png|Yoichi Bow (SSR+). FFAB Durandal FFXII UR.png|Durandal (UR). FFAB Empyrean Rod UR.png|Empyrean Rod (UR). FFAB Fomalhaut UR.png|Fomalhaut (UR). FFAB Murasame UR.png|Murasame (UR). FFAB Rod of Faith FFXII UR.png|Rod of Faith (UR). FFAB Seitengrat UR.png|Seitengrat (UR). FFAB Staff of the Magi FFXII UR.png|Staff of the Magi (UR). FFAB Sword of Kings UR.png|Sword of Kings (UR). FFAB Treaty Blade UR.png|Treaty-Blade (UR). FFAB Zodiac Spear UR.png|Zodiac Spear (UR). FFAB Empyrean Rod UR+.png|Empyrean Rod (UR+). FFAB Fomalhaut UR+.png|Fomalhaut (UR+). FFAB Rod of Faith FFXII UR+.png|Rod of Faith (UR+). FFAB Sword of Kings UR+.png|Sword of Kings (UR+). FFAB Treaty Blade UR+.png|Treaty-Blade (UR+). FFAB Grand Mace FFXII UUR.png|Grand Mace (UUR). FFAB Sword of Kings CR.png|Sword of Kings (CR). FFAB Treaty Blade FFXII CR.png|Treaty-Blade (CR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Weapons FFRK Aevis Killer FFXII.png|Aevis Killer. FFRK Aldebaran FFXII.png|Aldebaran. FFRK Altair FFXII.png|Altair. FFRK Ancient Sword FFXII.png|Ancient Sword. FFRK Arcturus FFXII.png|Arcturus. FFRK Artemis Bow FFXII.png|Artemis Bow. FFRK Avenger FFXII.png|Avenger. FFRK Battle Bamboo FFXII.png|Battle Bamboo. FFRK Betelgeuse FFXII.png|Betelgeuse. FFRK Bowgun FFXII.png|Bowgun. FFRK Broadaxe FFXII.png|Broadaxe. FFRK Bronze Mace FFXII.png|Bronze Mace. FFRK Capella FFXII.png|Capella. FFRK Chaos Blade FFXII.png|Chaos Blade. FFRK Cherry Staff FFXII.png|Cherry Staff. FFRK Chopper FFXII.png|Chopper. FFRK Claymore FFXII.png|Claymore. FFRK Cloud Staff FFXII.png|Cloud Staff. FFRK Crossbow FFXII.png|Crossbow. FFRK Cypress Pole FFXII.png|Cypress Pole. FFRK Dagger FFXII.png|Dagger. FFRK Danjuro FFXII.png|Danjuro. FFRK Defender FFXII.png|Defender. FFRK Demonsbane FFXII.png|Demonsbane. FFRK Diamond Sword FFXII.png|Diamond Sword. FFRK Durandal FFXII.png|Durandal. FFRK Empyrean Rod FFXII.png|Empyrean Rod. FFRK Flame Staff FFXII.png|Flame Staff. FFRK Gaia Rod FFXII.png|Gaia Rod. FFRK Glacial Staff FFXII.png|Glacial Staff. FFRK Gladius FFXII.png|Gladius. FFRK Golden Axe FFXII.png|Golden Axe. FFRK Golden Staff FFXII.png|Golden Staff. FFRK Gungnir FFXII.png|Gungnir. FFRK Halberd FFXII.png|Halberd. FFRK Hammerhead FFXII.png|Hammerhead. FFRK Handaxe FFXII.png|Handaxe. FFRK Healing Rod FFXII.png|Healing Rod. FFRK Heavy Lance FFXII.png|Heavy Lance. FFRK Highway Star FFXII.png|Highway Star. FFRK Holy Lance FFXII.png|Holy Lance. FFRK Holy Rod FFXII.png|Holy Rod. FFRK Iron Sword FFXII.png|Iron Sword. FFRK Judicer's Staff FFXII.png|Judicer's Staff. FFRK Kagenui FFXII.png|Kagenui. FFRK Killer Bow FFXII.png|Killer Bow. FFRK Lohengrin FFXII.png|Lohengrin. FFRK Longbow FFXII.png|Longbow. FFRK Longsword FFXII.png|Longsword. FFRK Loxley Bow FFXII.png|Loxely Bow. FFRK Mace FFXII.png|Mace. FFRK Mage Masher FFXII.png|Mage Masher. FFRK Musk Stick FFXII.png|Musk Stick. FFRK Mythril Blade FFXII.png|Mythril Blade. FFRK Oaken Pole FFXII.png|Oaken Pole. FFRK Oak Staff FFXII.png|Oak Staff. FFRK Obelisk FFXII.png|Obelisk. FFRK Orichalcum Dirk FFXII.png|Orichalcum Dirk. FFRK Paramina Crossbow FFXII.png|Paramina Crossbow. FFRK Partisan FFXII.png|Partisan. FFRK Perseus Bow FFXII.png|Perseus Bow. FFRK Platinum Dagger FFXII.png|Platinum Dagger. FFRK Platinum Sword FFXII.png|Platinum Sword. FFRK Power Rod FFXII.png|Power Rod. FFRK Ras Algethi FFXII.png|Ras Algethi. FFRK Runeblade FFXII.png|Runeblade. FFRK Save the Queen FFXII.png|Save the Queen. FFRK Serpent Rod FFXII.png|Serpent Rod. FFRK Shikari Nagasa FFXII.png|Shikari Nagasa. FFRK Shortbow FFXII.png|Shortbow. FFRK Slasher FFXII.png|Slasher. FFRK Sledgehammer FFXII.png|Sledgehammer. FFRK Spear FFXII.png|Spear. FFRK Spica FFXII.png|Spica. FFRK Staff of the Magi FFXII.png|Staff of the Magi. FFRK Stoneblade FFXII.png|Stoneblade. FFRK Storm Staff FFXII.png|Storm Staff. FFRK Traitor's Bow FFXII.png|Traitor's Bow. FFRK Trident FFXII.png|Trident. FFRK Wizard's Staff FFXII.png|Wizard's Staff. FFRK Yagyu Darkblade FFXII.png|Yagyu Darkblade. FFRK Yoichi Bow FFXII.png|Yoichi Bow. FFRK Zeus Mace FFXII.png|Zeus Mace. FFRK Zwill Blade FFXII.png|Zwill Blade. FFRK Zwill Crossblade FFXII.png|Zwill Crossblade. ;Sprites FFRK Durandal FFXII Sprite.png|Durandal. FFRK Shikari's Nagasa Sprite.png|Shikari's Nagasa. FFRK Yagyu Darkblade Sprite.png|Yagyu Darkblade. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Chaos Blade.png|Chaos Blade. FFBE Platinum Dagger.png|Platinum Dagger. Mobius Final Fantasy MFF Chaos Blade.jpg|Chaos Blade. Trivia *If the letter-ended weapons specific to the Zodiac versions (Scorpion Tail F, Masamune I, etc.) are sorted by strength, the result will be as follows: **Scorpion Tail '''F' **Masamune I''' **Whale Whisker '''N **Sagittarius A''' **Dragon Whisker '''L **Shikari's Nagasa F''' **Durandal '''A **Orochi N''' **Volcano '''T **Blood Sword A''' **Gastrophetes '''S **Aldebaran Y ***The letters spell "FINAL FANTASY". *The bomb weapons are named after geographic features associated with volcanoes, while the guns are named after stars. *The weapon in the Zodiac Job System version was actually intended as a debugging weapon used by the developers. "Guriguri" refers to the sound effect of twirling the weapon around, and "ban" the sound it makes when it hits. When the development was finished, they decided to keep the weapon in the game.English translation of Hiroyuki Ito interview from the FFXII: International Ultimania. *The weapon is connected to mountain climbing. When the team first started making the International version, the game's director Hiroyuki Itō was interested in mountains and wanted to use interesting names for the game. References de:Waffe (FFXII) Weapons Category:Weapon lists